Who is playing who now?
by Sweetie-Do
Summary: Amu is starting her new school. Pervered Ikuto is trying to get her into his bed. But will he just play her or fall in love with her? And will Amu let her be played or will she play Ikuto? Also KukaixUtau WARNING: Rated M for later actions.


Chapter 1, A new school

_Hi! My name is Amu Hinamori. But you can call me Amu-chan. I'm a girl of sixteen years old. Today is the first day of my new school. I'm soo nervous. At my old school, there were only girls. But this school has lots of handsome boys *so I heard*. The whole summer I was waiting for this day. You want to know where I spend me summer time with? I was looking for an awesome pyjama. You wanne know why? Because the school where I am going to, I a school where you have to sleep. Can you believe that! First I was like o well yeah, oke... But then I realize that there were also boys sleeping. That is so scary and exciding in both ways. Well I am guessing we have to start the story..._

**Amu POV**  
*beep beep beep beep* I clicked of my alarm. Normally I would turn around again and stay in bed. But not today, today was different! I jumped out of her bed. This is going to be so great, I said to myself. I walked to my mirror and took a look at myself. I could almost see the fire burning in my eyes. Quickly I was getting ready.

When I came downstairs with my suitcase, I saw her mom smiling, while eating her breakfast and my dad crying.

''My little amu is going to leave me! '' Dad cried.  
''I'm not leaving, I'm just going to school dad.''  
''But there are boys there.''  
I did know that, that was one of the reasons that I picked that school. I heard a rumour about some guy with blond hair and the most gorgeous eyes. I couldn't wait to see him!  
''It's no big deal dad.'' Amu told her dad.  
''Yeah that is amu, cool and spicey.'' Mom said with a little smile.  
I quickly finished my breakfast and couldn't wait to go to school. My dad was still crying when we were in the car. Only 1 hour away of my totally freedom! This is going to be great!

**Ikuto POV**  
''Yo, Ikuto! Get dressed! The new chicks are coming up already!'' Kukai said to me.  
''I heard they have some hot ones this year'' He put his thumb up.  
''Yeah yeah... I'm coming... next time we have to stand up so early, we can't go party all night.'' I said, while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
''Hahaha, like you would have wanted to miss that party! Who was that sexy girl from last night?''  
''I don't know her name, and I don't care. But she was so sexy, and she really did turn me on, to bad she had to go when we were only kissing'' I said with a smirk on my face.  
''You can't always have what you want! Now come on, I can already see girls in short skirts''

**Amu POV**  
I was there! Omg that building was soo big... I was still wondering how my parent could pay for all of this, but then again she really wanted this. After 20 min. I finally did get my parent away. Dad wouldn't stop crying and mom told me a thousand times to call here every week.  
So where do I start now? A lot a boys and girls were looking at a board, I was guessing that the rooms would be on that board. As I was walking that way, some stupid boy was walking again me. Before I knew I was on top of him.  
''Well look what we got ourselves into.'' the boy said to me.  
''You were to one who bumped into me.'' I said with a cool and spicy tone, while getting up again.  
''I'm sorry, my name is Boton. I didn't get your name?' The boy, called Boton asked here. (Yes I know Boton isn't really someone in the shugo chara story's, but don't worry!)  
*in the meanwhile a lot of boys and girls where already watching use*  
''I didn't say what my name was, now sorry, I have to go.'' I said while walking away.  
The boy was a little surprised by her reaction but then had a little smile. He looked up to a window. Behind the window Kukai was smiley at him. He already knows that this girl was something interesting.

When I finally did get by the board, a lot of people where staring at me. Maybe it wasn't such a smart chose to talk that way to that boy from before. I heard people whispering.  
''Did she just reject Boton?''  
''Who the hell does she think she is?''  
I didn't felt very good about this, but I still had to keep my cool image. After reading that I was in room 101, I was getting my way up there.

When I was in the elevator, I meth 3 girls. 1 was so beautiful. And the other two were also beautiful.  
''You are new here, aren't you? '' The beautiful girl asked me.  
''Yes I am... '' I said a little bit nervous.  
''I saw your act with Boton a few minutes ago.''  
''O, you did see that huh''  
''You have some nervous. That boy is such an idiot some times. And you're not ugly. Do you know some girls around here? ''  
''Uuh thanks... No I don't, just came here an half our ago.''  
''Do you want us to show you the way? '' She asked. For some reason the other 2 girls were surprised by here question, I couldn't understood why.  
''Well, some help would be fine. I'm looking for room 101''  
''Omg! Shut up! That's almost next to our room! We are 104!' the girl got so excited.  
''My name is Utau-chan, and this are Rima and Yaya.''  
''Nice to meet you, I'm Amu-chan''  
After that the girls were talking a bit and bringing me to her room. When I entered the room I was alone. Nobody ells was there. I told Utau to see here at dinner. I walked to the bed where her name was on, and falls into it.  
''I wonder if I would have the whole bed to myself or if would have to share it, it is a 2 person's bed... '' She said to herself.  
''Aah! So you are called Amu-chan'' the boy Boton walked into the room.  
''How did you know?'' she asked with a little surprise  
''It's on the board about your bed…'' Right of course it was. He must be thinking that I'm not that smart by now.  
''Right... I did know that...''  
Boton hopped on MY bed next to me. He got his head next to my ear and whispered  
''Soo... mind if I would sleep next to you? '' He said in a seduced way.  
Amu thoughts: Omg! What to do! This guy is freaking me out! This is the first time a guy is saying this to me, and it's freaking me out!  
* At that moment a guy with blond here walked into the room*  
''Be easy on here, it's here first day today'' he said in a calm way to Boton.  
I got up from bed, I was now sitting on my bed.  
''I can handle him'' she said in a cool way  
''yeah, I know that, after your act at school earlier'' the blond boy said.  
I took a close look to the boy, he had blond hair. But I hadn't seen his face yet. I really wanted him to turn around.  
''So, my name is amu-chan, what's your name? '' She asked him, in the hope he would turn around.  
''I'm Tadase'' that was all... he didn't even turn.  
I was so much hoping that he was the gorgeous boy about here stories.  
''You did tell him your name, but you didn't tell me your name'' Boton said with a sad expression  
''you didn't earn it!'' I said cold to him  
at that moment I just realized something.  
''Wait! This is my room, what are you 2 doing here?''  
''You're kidding right?'' Boton said  
''It's also our room Amu-chan'' Tadase said, finally turning around.  
I did lose my thought for a second, he was that boy! Omg that was so awesome! But I also have to share a room with Buton.  
''We have to share a room? But you 2 are boys!'' I said while jumping of my bed  
''You didn't know? While it's no big deal, you just sleep in the same room that's all'' Tadase said with a sweet smile.  
''But if you want more than just sleep, we can also sleep and do some other things together if you want'' Boton said, while he was looking at me like I was already naked.

''No thank you!''


End file.
